1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to submersible well pumps and particularly to increasing the downhole service life of the pump motor and related equipment.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Submersible pumps have been installed at preselected downhole locations in well bores by various well completion systems and techniques. Some examples include:
attaching the pump to the production tubing string as shown In U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,502,536 and 4,589,482; PA1 suspending the pump from its power cable as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,128,127 and 4,363,359; PA1 supporting the pump on a well packer or similar downhole resting place as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,625,798; or PA1 releasably anchoring the pump in a downhole landing nipple as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,749,341; PA1 lubricate the downhole equipment; PA1 purge well fluids from the downhole equipment; and/or PA1 inject corrosion inhibitor to protect the downhole equipment and production tubing string from potentially harmful well fluids.
The present invention resulted from design, manufacture, and testing of equipment shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,749,341. The preferred power cable for use with the present invention is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,740,658. Other power cables could be modified for use with the present invention such as the cable shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,716,260.
The preceding patents are incorporated by reference for all purposes within this application.